


The Only Tragedy

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t exactly fault her for ulterior motives, however, when he is preparing her sacrifice even as she plays her little games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Tragedy

“Would you care to join me, Katerina?” Klaus asks, making no secret of the meaning behind his words.  
  
He watches the way her eyes look over to his brother, but finding him otherwise occupied, she nods and takes his hand. Klaus grins maliciously and parades her right in front of his brother before directing her to his chambers. He watches the cold and calculating look dance across her eyes when she looks at him and he resists the urge to laugh. She’s accompanying him to his bedroom, but he knows it isn’t really about him.  
  
He can’t exactly fault her for ulterior motives, however, when he is preparing her sacrifice even as she plays her little games.  
  
She lets go of his hand as soon as they’re alone, and she ascends the stairs at a slightly slower pace than he.  
  
He turns around. “Quickly, Katerina,” he chastises, and watches with sadistic glee as she jumps slightly and hurries to catch up.  
  
-x-  
  
He doesn’t bother to remove the pretty blue dress she’s wearing, just hikes it up above her waist and tears off all her many undergarments in his way. She makes no protest, and he sees the rebel lust in her eyes.  
  
She is fully invested in the art of fucking—always eager for the pleasure he bestows upon her, and always reciprocates in return. She never denies him anything, always asks for what she wants, and is never afraid to show him just how much she enjoys the way he affects her.  
  
Katerina is not a very good girl, Klaus knows this instinctively, but neither is she a monster like him. As she sits on the edge of the bed, trying in vein to repair her torn underclothes, he thinks it a pity she will die at the next full moon.  
  
Her death is almost tragic, he decides, for Klaus cannot help but wonder how long it would take to make her into the monster he sees in himself.


End file.
